Live, Laugh, Love
by MinakoHyuga
Summary: Hinata is the only single girl in the gang. And the single guys are; Sasuke, Gaara, Shino and Kiba. Find out who she'll go out with inside! BTW Hinata is kinda OCC but not really...
1. Chapter 1

Live, Laugh, Love

A/N: Hi. This will be a multi-chaptered SasuHina story. If this is the first story of mine you've read you should check out my other ones. They are almost all SasuHina and one KibaHina for all you fans out there. Minor Couples are: NaruSaku, ShikaTema, InoCho and NejiTen. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Constructive criticism is welcome but no rudeness plz. Enjoy the story!

Chapter One:

Hinata woke up in her bedroom, stretching and gave a huge yawn, "Ahhh…. It's morning already?" Slowly, rubbing her eyes, she got out of bed and went to take a shower. On the way she spotted a picture of her and the gang at the park; Sakura laughing on her boyfriend, Naruto's shoulders, Tenten hugging Neji making him blush, Ino joking around with Choji, Temari teasing Shikamaru and then there were us single people; me, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara and Shino. Sighing she remembered she was the only girl who didn't have a boyfriend. The other girls were trying to hook her up with one of the single guys but she had said no, not thinking any of the boys were into her anyway and if they were then they'd come to her on their own accord. Then she went to take her shower, pushing the thoughts aside.

Getting out of her shower with a towel wrapped around her Hinata went to pick out an outfit from her closet. She had the day off so she just picked out a pair of short jean shorts and a lavender colored t-shirt. Slipping them on she suddenly heard her phone ringing. Hmm… Wonder who that could be… Hinata thought walking over. "Hello?" "Hi Hinata!" Sakura said. "Oh hi Sakura." Hinata said, smiling at her friend's enthusiastic tone. "What's up?" "Well me and Ino were wondering if you'd like to go to the beach, everybody else is going to be there and then everybody's sleeping over at Ino's place. Don't bother bringing clothes, Ino said she's lone you some of hers." "Sure, sounds good. What time?" "Me and Ino are driving everybody, well half in my car and half in Ino's. I'll pick you up in a half hour." "K see ya later." Hinata said hanging up. She went to go pick out her swimsuit.

1 hour later…

Sitting on her couch she heard Sakura's car horn honk outside. Opening her door she yelled, "Coming!" And went to put one her black flipflops and ran out to the car. Naruto was sitting in the passenger seat, Sakura driving of course and Kiba and Sasuke were sitting in the back, the only spot left was in between them. Squeezing in between the two boys she said, "Hi everyone." "Hiya Hinata." Sakura said smiling. "Hi Hina." Naruto said with a goofy grin. "Hi Hinata." Kiba said with a smile and Akamaru barked on his lap. "Hi…" was all Sasuke said. And with that they drove to the beach.

Sakura was speeding along the highway and Hinata was getting a bit nervous and the guys seemed so too. "Um… Sakura?" Hinata said awkwardly. "Yeah?" Sakura asked, eyes not leaving the road. "Aren't you going a bit too fast?" "Me and Ino are racing, whoever gets there first wins twenty dollars." Naruto slapped his forehead, Kiba muttered "Figures…", Sasuke rolled his eyes and Hinata just sighed. Everything's a competition with them… she thought exasperatedly. Finally after ten more minutes of the hectic ride, the car came to a stop. Everybody stumbled out and Sakura leaped in the air triumphantly, looking around. "Oh yeah! We beat them!" she yelled pumping her fist in the air. Naruto hugged his girlfriend, laughing, and Hinata giggled. Kiba was about to say something but a silver SUV pulled into the parking lot. "We beat you Ino-pig!" Sakura said sticking her tongue out. "Whatever…" Everybody else got out of the SUV, Choji coming to stand behind his girlfriend, Temari dragged Shikamaru out of the car and Tenten and Neji stepping out holding hands and Shino followed quietly. "Well now everybody's here!" Ino said happily. "Let's swim!" Everybody started running or in Shikamaru's case, being dragged to the beach. And Sasuke didn't exactly run, he just followed the group, walking at his own place. "Hinata! Instead of staring at Sasuke come ON!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder. Hinata blushed lightly and called back indignantly, "Fine! And I WASN'T staring at him!" "Whatever." Sakura said nonchalantly, not looking back. Hinata heard Sasuke smirk as he continued to walk behind the gang. She jogged to catch to him. "Hello Sasuke." Hinata said, giving him a small smile. "Hn. Hi…" Sasuke muttered. Hinata rolled her eyes, why do I even bother? Sasuke was always just being… Sasuke… and nobody would change that. I think. She felt a bit confused at the last part, but just shook it off. When both her and Sasuke reached where their friends were set up everyone took off their clothes, leaving them in their swimming suits or in the boys case, swimming shorts. "Nice bikini, Hinata." Ino said giving her the thumbs up. Hinata grinned, glancing at her lavender bikini that had white polka dots on it. "Yeah Ino-pig, better than yours." Sakura added, smirking at her rival. And before Ino could respond Hinata quickly intervened by saying, "You both have pretty bikinis too." "Really?" both girls squealed happily, Sakura showing off her pink bikini with red hearts and Ino showed of her baby-blue bikini with black polka dots. "We're safe." Hinata heard Naruto sigh in relief and she giggled. "Ahem." Tenten said interrupting, "What about me and Temari?"

"Oh sorry Tenten." Hinata giggled. "Both of you look fantastic!" Tenten grinned, satisfied, wearing a light brown and pink bikini and Temari wore a white one. "Now let's swim!" Naruto yelled interrupting the girls chat. Sakura rolled her eyes but followed her boyfriend to the water with everybody close behind her.

In the water everybody splashed around and Hinata used her chakra to push a huge wave toward Kiba, knocking him over. He resurfaced, spluttering and spitting out water. "Hey!" he yelled, then used tunneling fang, sending a gigantic whirpool toward Hinata. "AHH!" Hinata cried, being pushed farther into the deeper part of the lake. The impact of the whirpool knocking her unconscious.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Haha! Cliffhanger! Oh well your just gonna have to wait for the next chapter! Hope you liked it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hiya! Thank you to everybody who reviewed the first chapter. Yes, I know the combination of cars and chakra is a bit weird, okay really weird, but still, I couldn't help myself. And there is cursing toward the end of this chapter so if you choose to read it then don't complain to me about cursing. Anyway, this will be a SasuHina story with more chapters to come so enjoy!

Chapter Two:

*Sasuke's point of view*

Everybody stared in shock at Hinata being sent flying into the water by Kiba's large whirpool. Without thinking, Sasuke dived into the water, swimming strongly toward the direction Hinata had been sent, using his chakra to boost his speed. Pausing and looking around he saw an unmoving figure sinking slowly toward the bottom of the lake. Hinata! He thought, and began moving quickly towards her. When he got to the girl, Sasuke grabbed her gently and began swimming to the surface. Bursting out of the water Sasuke gasped for air and swam to the others, who were staring at him in utter shock but he payed them no mind and swam to the shore behind them, Hinata on his back. Slowly, he noticed the others follow him to land. Stepping out of the water Sasuke kneeled and gently placed the girl on the ground. He heard the other splashing out of the water and rushing to his side. "I-Is she going to be alright?" Sakura asked nervously from beside Naruto. "…I don't know…" Sasuke muttered, his eyes not leaving the girl unconscious in front of him. Checking her pulse he verified her heart was now beating steadier though it was a bit fast but slowly starting to calm down. Her breathing was quick but becoming steadier by the second. "She's going to be alright…" Sasuke sighed.

*Hinata's point of view*

Slowly Hinata blinked open her eyes and she saw Sasuke kneeling beside her, a hand on her neck, checking her pulse. She saw him notice her eyes open and smiled weakly as he sighed, "She's going to be alright…" Looking around she saw the others standing around them, looking worried. Blushing a bit, she scrambled to a sitting position remembering she had been hit by Kiba's huge whirlpool and realized she must have been knocked unconscious. "Who saved me?" she mumbled, looking around her. At first everybody remained silent but then, "It was Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, breaking the silence. "He totally dived in and saved you without us even saying anything!" Hinata glanced at Sasuke surprised and said, "Thanks Sasuke." Sasuke just replied with a, "Hn," and got up slowly saying, "We should get going to Ino's house…" Hinata was slightly confused, Sasuke was acting a bit strange, even for him, she wondered what was up with him but decided quickly it was none of her business since her thoughts were getting even more confusing and she wondered why she had even been concerned in the first place. "Yeah, I agree with Sasuke." Hinata said, slowly getting up and shook the sand off her. "Okay…" Sakura said awkwardly, "Does anybody have any objections?" Everybody remained silent so they all started walking to the vehicles that they drove here in. "See ya at Ino's!" Sakura

called to everybody not taking her car. All five of them (Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Hinata) went into Sakura's car. As Sakura started driving she asked Hinata, "Are you okay? Like after the wave hit you and everything?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Hinata said, smiling reassuringly at her friend, but still the fact that Sasuke had been the one to save her troubled her. "I'm really sorry about that, Hinata. I didn't know it'd have that much impact." Kiba said guiltily, breaking Hinata from her train of thought. "Sould've been more careful…" Sasuke muttered, looking out the window. "Yeah seriously Kiba." Naruto added, glaring at the dog-nin. Kiba was about to defend himself but Hinata intervened, "Look, lay off Kiba okay Naruto? And you too Sasuke." She said, shocking the boys but Sakura just smirked, knowing her friend's change in attitude recently. "Okay…. Sorry, Kiba…." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke, naturally, didn't say anything and Kiba just looked satisfied. "Good." Hinata said, smiling, as they pulled into Ino's driveway.

"HAHA! WE BEAT YOU THIS TIME, BILLBOARD-BROW!" Ino yelled as they all got out of the car to see the rest of the gang standing outside the silver SUV. "Whatever, Ino-pig." Sakura huffed. "You still owe me twenty dollars." "Hmph, like I'd waste my money on the likes of you." Ino muttered, glaring at Sakura. Sakura balled her fists but before things got ugly, Hinata signaled for her and Temari to break up the fight before it turned into a real one. Just as Ino and Sakura leapt at each other, Hinata and Temari went to stand in between them. Temari managed to get Ino in a headlock but Sakura pushed past Hinata and went for Ino, but Hinata was fast enough, she quickly stepped in front of Sakura just as she prepared to punch Ino. So the punch hit her instead and sent her flying into the brick wall of Ino's house. Hinata coughed and blood trickled from the side of her mouth but she staggered to her feet. "I always knew you had a good punch." She rasped, smiling weakly. "Omigosh! I am so sorry Hinata!" Sakura said covering her mouth with her hands, eyes wide with guilt and horror. "You didn't have to take that hit for me!" Ino puffed indignantly, "I can take care of myself you know!" "You're lucky she saved your sorry little ass!" Temari yelled, letting go of Ino and glaring at her. "Temari's right." Shikamaru said in a serious tone that was slightly angry and not at all bored for once. "She could've let you be hit." Ino just snorted and walked into her house. "Ino didn't really ask for Hinata to save her." Choji mumbled defensively before following his girlfriend into the house. "Hmph. He's just sticking up for her because she's his girlfriend…." Kiba growled. "Shouldn't have taken the damn hit for that bitch in the first place…" Hinata muttered staggering slightly. But suddenly she tripped. Bracing herself to hit the ground and not having the strength to take the fall correctly she braced herself and closed her eyes, waiting for her body to hit the hard pavement. That never came and when Hinata opened her eyes she was in Sasuke's arms, her face about 5 inches from the ground. "You okay?" Sasuke asked. "Y-Yeah, fine. Thanks to you anyway." Hinata managed to stutter, blushing. Why the hell do I blush and stutter when he saves me or even makes physical contact? I thought I lost that annoying stutter and I rarely blush…. Great. Now I'm going insane, just what I need… Sasuke helped her up and she wiped the blood from the side of her mouth. "Thanks again, Sasuke." Hinata said with a great amount of gratitude. "Hn." Was again, all Sasuke said. "We should go inside now." Hinata continued, turning to the rest of the group, who were staring at the two of them like they both grew an extra head. "Uhh…. Why are you staring at us like that?" she asked, looking really confused and awkward. "Because their idiots?" Sasuke muttered and began walking to the door. Hinata chuckled at the comment and Naruto glared his raven-haired team-mate before saying, "Oh nothing, just forget about it." Temari nodded and began dragging the now once again lazy Shikamaru into Ino's house. And everybody followed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Read the next chapter to find out what happens at the sleepover and plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Hope ya'll liked the second chapter! And now this chapter will be the sleepover! And the next one may be too but whatever, I'll decide that later cause I'm lazy and yeah. Plus it's kinda late and I am not supposed to be up anyway but I don't really follow rules and such. Kinda badass but let's not go through with that story and on with this one! Oh and they'll be more cursing so I changed the rating to teen. Sorry if you don't like that but yeah…

Chapter Three:

They all went inside to see Choji and Ino sitting on the couch. "Hey, sorry for what I said back there Hinata…" Ino mumbled. "Whatever…" Hinata said. "Don't worry bout it." Sakura bounced up as if she had an idea. "Hey! I have an idea!" "Well aren't you smart…" Sasuke mumbled from where he was leaning against the wall. Naruto once again, glared at him and put his arm protectively around his girlfriend. Ignoring Sasuke and kissing Naruto on the cheek, Sakura continued. "Who wants to play truth or dare?" "Oh hell yeah! I'm in!" Ino yelled jumping off the couch. Grinning Hinata shrugged and said, "Sure, I'll play." "Guess I'll play." Sasuke muttered. "Heck yeah!" Temari yelled. "What a drag…" Shikamaru grumbled but Temari smacked him on the head and he quickly said, "Yeah, yeah. I'll play." Everybody else nodded and Sasuke merely grunted in reply but Sakura seemed to take it as a yes anyway. "Okay! Everybody sit in a circle and let the fun begin!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Okay! Who wants to go first?" Ino asked, looking around the circle. Hinata didn't reply from where she was sitting in between Sasuke and Temari, who was trying to keep Shikamaru awake. "Guess I will." Temari said, giving up on Shikamaru. "Shika, truth or dare?" "What? Come on…. Dare…." Shikaaru grumbled. "I dare you to stay awake the rest of the game!" "Haha! Burn!" Naruto laughed as everybody watched Shikamaru's eyes fill with dread but he still grumbled, "Fine…" And Hinata giggled, hearing Temari whisper "Score!" in her ear. "Ino, truth or dare?" Shikamaru asked vacantly, still looking depressed. "DARE!" Ino cried, looking excited. "I dare you to be quiet for the rest of the game unless you have to dare somebody or someone's daring you." "Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura laughed. Ino glared and mumbled, "Fine…" "Shino, truth or dare?" "The wise man always picks the least risky of choices instead of rushing into trouble. Truth." "Uh….. Okay…? Who do you like?" "Nobody." Shino said before turning to give somebody a dare. "Naruto, truth or dare?" "DARE!" Naruto yelled. Hinata covered her ears and felt a headache coming on. "I dare you to slap Sakura." "WHAT THE HELL SHINO?" Naruto yelled again. "SHINO!" Sakura yelled, glaring at the bug boy. "Look, just get on with the dare…." Sasuke muttered, glaring at his team-mates. "My head hurts from all your pointless yelling. A dare's a dare, live with it…" Naruto glared at Sasuke and lightly slapped Sakura on the arm. "Hey! Does that even count?" Temari asked indignantly. "Well it was a slap." Hinata said, shrugging. "Guess it works." "Yay!" Sakura said, grinning and she hugged Naruto, who blushed lightly. "It's your turn Naruto." Kiba said. "Get on with it." "Fine, fine. Gee…." Naruto grumbled. "Choji, truth or dare?" "Truth." Choji said, leaning on Ino's shoulder. "Uh… Okay. Hmm….

I dare you to…. Not eat for the rest of the day!" "AHHH!" Choji screamed and began freaking out. "Um…. Choji..? It isn't that big of a deal…" Hinata mumbled, her eye twitching. "Idiot…" Sasuke muttered, loud enough for her to here and she gave him a small smile. "But it is a big deal!" Choji sobbed. "I could die without food!" "You'll live for a few hours… Grow up…" Temari scoffed. "Hey back off my boyfriend!" Ino said defensively, glaring at the other blonde. "I'd like to see you try, hun." Temari laughed rolling her eyes. "Okay Choji, it's your turn." Hinata said, intending to end the argument before Ino got her ass kicked. Choji sniffled and said, "Sasuke, truth or dare?" "… truth…" muttered Sasuke. "Hmm…. Who do you like?" Did Hinata see a blush creep onto Sasuke's face? She heard Sasuke mumble something but it was too quiet for even her, sitting right beside him, to hear. "What was that?" Naruto asked mockingly. Glaring at the blonde boy Sasuke muttered. "…H-Hinata…." Hinata's eyes widened in pure shock and surprise. "M-m-me?" she stuttered, not taking her eyes off the raven-haired boy. Without responding, Sasuke just looked away and Hinata knew well to leave him be. "Well, Hinata. Truth or dare?" Hinata was nervous and said, "Uh….. Dare I guess…." "Kiss the boy you love or if you had to go out with somebody it'd be him." Oh why did I choose dare? Hinata thought in horror, thinking if you could die of embarrassment she was about to. "O-Okay…. A dare's a dare I guess…." She managed to say, forcing a meaningless brave smile on her face but falling apart inside. Does he know I'm going to pick him? The rotten little…. She thought but stopped herself there before her language got too…expanded. Gulping, she leaned toward the Sasuke Uchiha, closed her eyes, and kissed him. Smack on the lips. Hinata felt Sasuke smirk into the kiss and then she broke the kiss. "What just happened…?" she heard Naruto ask Sakura, who was staring at her friends in shock and didn't reply. "Hinata?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. "Yes?" Hinata replied, still blushing from their kiss. If she described it in one word it'd be: fireworks. That's what she saw and felt when she kissed Sasuke Uchiha and she knew she'd found her guy. "Will you go out with me?" Sasuke asked, not tearing his gaze from hers. Not hesitating at all Hinata replied, "Yes, of course I will Sasuke." Looking toward their friends the couple saw that Ino had fainted in shock, Naruto was looking as dumbfounded as ever and Sakura looked confused and excited. "Yay!" Sakura squealed, leaping over to hug Hinata suddenly. "You got a boyfriend! You got a boyfriend!" "I noticed…" Hinata mumbled sarcastically and she saw Sasuke smirk at that but Sakura payed them no mind. "Do you guys wanna go on a double date with me a Naruto tomorrow?" Looking at Sasuke Hinata asked, "Is that okay with you?" "I don't care… Whatever makes you happy." Sasuke said giving a tiny trace of a smile. Then they heard Naruto hit the floor; he fainted in shock too apparently. Hinata laughed at this and Sakura sighed in exasperation. "Really Naruto WAKE UP!" she said yelling the last part, making everybody jump, including Naruto, who hit his head on the coffee table. "Smooth, dope!" Kiba said laughing. "Ugh…. My head…" Naruto moaned, rubbing the back of his head. "What just happened?" "Well let me break it down for you:" Temari began as if she were talking to a toddler. "Sasuke asked Hinata out, merely smiled and you blacked out." "Oh…" Naruto said. "Wow…" Hinata rolled her eyes. How dense that boy could be sometimes… "And yeah Sakura, I guess we'll come for that double-date with you and Naruto." "Awesome!" Sakura yelled, throwing her arms around Hinata. Sasuke's eye twitched and he pulled his girlfriend away protectively. "Males…" Sakura, Hinata and Temari sighed and everybody went back to where they were sitting.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! I'm gonna try and update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hiya people! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy lately and yeah, with homework and other websites but enjoy the fourth chapter!

Chapter four:

Everybody was still recovering from the shock of the event that had just occurred. Well, except for Sasuke and Hinata who were just sitting in nonchalant silence, Hinata leaning on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke wrapped one arm around his girlfriend. "Well…." Kiba mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "If were not gonna play this anymore, what are we gonna do?" "I dunno." Hinata said, shrugging slightly, still snuggling into Sasuke's shoulder. "We could play a video game." Naruto suggested hopefully. The girls sweat-dropped anime style. "Really Naruto?" they all said in unison. "Just kidding, just kidding. Sheesh…" Naruto said defensively putting his arms across his chest. Temari laughed, "We won't kill you." "Yeah, seriously, are you that scared of us?" Hinata added, giggling. "Whatever…" Naruto mumbled. Hinata saw Sasuke roll his eyes beside her. She nudged him playfully in the ribs before turning to the group. "Why don't we start getting changed and then we can turn on a movie." Hinata suggested. "What a drag…" Shikamaru said, getting up from his spot and so did everybody else. "NO PEEKING YOU GUYS!" Ino called over her shoulder. "WE'RE GETTING CHANGED IN MY BEDROOM AND YA'LL CAN USE THE BASEMENT!" They heard Naruto complain, "Come on…." And then Sasuke slapped him on the back of the head snorting, "Pervert…" And all the girls laughed as they entered Ino's room.

"Don't worry bout the pajamas." Ino said, closing the door, to make sure no boys peeked in. "I've got kimonos we can all wear." "Okay! Cool!" Sakura said enthusiastically and Hinata and Temari gave Ino grateful smiles. Ino grinned happily and tossed Sakura a pink kimono with red flowers and beads sowed on it. "Aww! Pink!" Sakura squealed happily and went to go put it on. Ino tossed Temari a silver kimono with black embroidery on it. "Thanks Ino! It's great!" Temari said, grinning. "No problem." Ino replied handing Hinata a lavender kimono with darker purple flower petals sowed onto it. "It's beautiful." Hinata said gratefully. "I knew you guys would like them!" Ino boasted. The other girls sweat-dropped, You just had to ruin the moment… Hinata thought. "Er… let's just get changed." Temari mumbled, breaking the awkward silence.

The girls went out the see the guys waiting in the living room and when they walked in all the boys eyed them in awe. "Like what you see?" Ino purred teasingly. Hinata blushed and elbowed her friend in the ribs. Ino just rolled her eyes and pushed Hinata down to a leaning position, making her show quite a bit of her cleavage. Hinata yelped in shock, scrambling to stand back up again and now most of the guys were having a small nosebleed. "Pervs…" Temari scoffed and went to sit beside Shikamaru. The rest of the girls went to sit by their boyfriends. "I'm bored…" Naruto mumbled, his head resting on Sakura's lap. "What are we going to do now?" "Beats me…." Kiba grumbled. "Who wants the girls to have a sexy contest?" Naruto yelled suddenly. Hinata head snapped to face his direction and quick as light, she raced over to Naruto and slapped him across the face. "What the hell Naruto?" Hinata growled, glaring at the blonde haired boy. "What's your problem?" Ino yelled. "You're so insensitive!" Temari added, glaring daggers at the boy. Sakura stood in front of her boyfriend and said sheepishly, "Now I'm sure he didn't mean it…" The girls continued glaring for a moment then,"Okay, you're a lucky guy Naruto…" Hinata grumbled and went back to sit beside Sasuke. But suddenly, "Naruto! Look what you made me do! I had to stand up for you and your perverted thoughts again!" WHAP! "Ow Sakura…." Naruto pouted, a lump forming on his head. "Well that was entertaining…" Shikamaru yawned. "Well how bout I hit u on the head?" Temari teased. "GAH! Nevermind!" Shikamaru replied quickly. "Do ya'll want to watch a movie?" Ino suggested. Sasuke grunted, putting his arm around Hinata. "Sure, Ino." Sakura said, giving Naruto's shoulder a squeeze to show she hadn't meant to be harsh.

After a few minute of looking through what movies Ino had rented, the boys decided they all wanted to watch one of those scary horror movies Hinata didn't recognize and all the girls wanted to watch the movie 'Mean Girls'. "Come on…" Kiba complained, "that's a girly movie!" "Well suck it up!" Ino snapped. "Well look, I don't think it's fair that the guys would have to watch a girl's movie… I vote the horror film." Hinata said, hesitating on the last part. "Yay! Hinata's awesome!" Naruto cheered, throwing his arms around Hinata. But Sasuke sent him a death glare that made Naruto run to hide behind Sakura, if looks could kill, Naruto would be dead a long, long time ago. Sasuke smirked and took Hinata's hand. "We're watching the movie in the basement right?" Sasuke asked, looking at Ino. "Uh….. Yeah we are." Ino mumbled awkwardly. "Okay." Sasuke headed toward the basement, taking Hinata with him. "Well that was educational…" Choji said fro, behind Ino. The rest of the group stared on, still not believing Sasuke could act like this. As they slowly started to follow, Shino said quietly, "The light can often tame the darkness." Kiba stared at his team-mate oddly and Hinata tought, Really Shino?

Hinata started to regret voting for this movie more with each second that passed. She was clinging to Sasuke's shoulder as they watched the criminal approach the little girl from behind her. And when the little girl gave a blood-curdling screech all the girls leaped onto their boyfriend's lap, screaming. "Shh…. It's okay," Sasuke whispered into her ear, stroking her hair, "It's just a movie." When he kissed her cheek Hinata smiled lovingly to her new boyfriend and snuggled into his chest. "Thank you… Sasuke." She whispered gratefully and continued to watch the rest of the movie. But this happened again when the criminal had taken the little girl to his base and told her, "If you don't do what I say, you're going to die girl." Tears welled up in the girl's eyes and she shook her head. "I'm not listening to a word you say." She cried. A shot rang out and blood splashed on the television screen making the girls cower into their boyfriend's chests. "It's over Hinata." Sasuke told her, tilting her chin to make her look at him. "Don't worry, nothing's ever going to take you away from me." "I-I love you." Hinata sniffled, whipping tears from her eyes. And she kissed him.

A/N: A bit of a shorter chapter than my others but I hoped you liked it, I thought the last part was kinda cute and I will be coming back with the next and final chapter as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello people! This is the last chapter of 'Live, Laugh, Love' and it's in the future when Sasuke and Hinata are married. Enjoy the last chapter and review please!

Chapter Five:

Hinata awoke in her bedroom laying on her husband's chest. She looked at Sasuke and watched him sleep for a bit, her eyes softened when she saw how carefree he looked in his sleep compared to when he was awake. Hinata knew Sasuke wasn't a cold as he was when they were younger but he still didn't have the luxury of being care free for he had a family to take care of as well as caring for the village, which was his duty as one of the village's top ninja. Careful not to wake him, Hinata slipped out of bed and walked out into the hall entering her 12 year old daughter's room. She saw the girl laying on her side and twitching as if in a dream, her spiky black hair ruffled. Hinata quickly kissed the girl's forehead whispering, "Sweet dreams, Aiko." Giving her daughter one last glance before exiting the room and heading into her older son's room. Exiting the room she gave her daughter one last glance and entered her older son's room. The 16 year old brown haired boy was laying half on, half off his bed with his room in a mess. Giving a exasperated sigh Hinata picked up one of her son's manga book and placed it on his desk than was covered in scrolls and weapons, his ninja jacket hanging on his chair. Before leaving she lifted her son gently back onto the bed, careful not to wake him up and left.

Out in the kitchen Hinata sat down, drinking a cup of tea and she sighed, "Even if I was tired I can't go back to sleep. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her temples then slouched back down in the chair. "I have absolutely no energy to spare anymore." Hinata muttered. Between her ninja duties, working at the hospital, keeping up with her children and their training and housework, she barely had energy to do anything before going to bed. But she always managed to make time for Sasuke. Smiling, Hinata pictured her husband's smile in her head. They were rare but when he smiled, it made her feel like she was worth everything. Reflecting on their time together Hinata knew why she loved him; his smirk, his rare smiles, his support but most of all, his love. She knew no matter what, she could depend on him, counting on his love never fading no mater what challenged they faced and they'd faced so many. Too many to even count. But he had always been there, devotion never wavering, and she knew she owed him her life a million times over. Sometimes when a remaining fan girl would glare when the passed by on the streets Hinata would remember all the girls Sasuke could've chosen and how lucky she was to be the one. A warm hand on her shoulder broke her from her thoughts and Hinata looked up to see Sasuke, giving her a signature smirk and her him say, "Thinking about me?" giving her a teasing look. "About us." She said smiling getting up to give him a small kiss on the cheek. Her life had certainly been filled with life, laughs and love, with plenty more to come, she thought as Sasuke pulled her in for a kiss.

THE END

A/N: I know this was shorter than most chapters but I was lazy. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Live, Laugh, Love and if you like SasuHina check out some of my other stories!


End file.
